Aardvark
Erika Nocturnal. Solitary. You have a large home range; don’t like to be kept enclosed. While are normally the slow steady type, you can dig through stuff (I.e. information) rapidly and with ease. While you do like to range, you like a home to return to. Like to build and create with your hands. Independent from a young age. Have the occasional tendency to sun bathe. When attacked go defensive instead of offensive. Very cautious. Prone to living by habit. May depend on one sense over others. Likes comfort, can be a bit of a neat freak. A bit obsessed with safety. Have a lot of talent in one skill, are the type to specialize Others may be confused by your place, not easily sorted into a clique, and when they finally figure out where you belong they are generally surprised. Very comfortable with change, comfortable with new things. Thick skinned, not much gets to you. Your relaxed position is a rather defensive one. May have a tendency to like to be unnoticed or both. The way you see the world is probably very different than most. Sustain yourself, or have unusual sources to satisfy your needs. Keep close contact with family even after you leave home. Adaptive to many situations. May be rather quiet and rarely try to make yourself heard. Shy. Others tend to utilize what you would easily leave behind. Many indirectly depend on you. Very independent. More attached to a particular area. Male *Very independent Female *More attached to a particular area Andrea Aardvark people are quite....shy. You'll pick up on that right away when encountering one. If you are considering this form, that adjective better be in your top five words to describe yourself as, or look elsewhere. They'll choose to sit in the back of class/library/bus and keep to themselves, because the limelight is just not happening. Attention really isn't their favorite thing in the world. Understatement, much? Aardvarks are simply shy and unassuming people, uncomfortable with the idea of being watched and having eyes prying at them. You'll get the classic ant-eating animal reaction of being flat out awkward when confronted, or having to confront. Prepare for a stutterfest if an aardvark person is forced to give a speech, if he or she wasn't able to beg the teacher or boss to do extra work in order to avoid that oh so embarrassing thing called public speaking. To go along with their shyness, a key feature in the 'vark person is their sociability (or lack of it). They are not someone to jump on any party scene, or hang out in a large crowd. Haha, that's a funny thought! Nope, they'd much rather be off by themselves and doing their own thing. The territorial thing certain solitary minded people possess doesn't seem to apply to aardvarks. It's not that they feel pangs of possessiveness over their space or things. They just want to be in peace, which is normally found when alone. And since no human is actually solitary, they do need some human interaction. Though to be honest, they don't need nearly as much of it, or with a great amount of quality. It could be satisfied through the internetz or a radio/tv buzzing in the background. Like many solitary-minded people, they may have a hard time connecting with others, so their social graces may be a bit off. Weird? They've probably been described as that plenty of times XD. I'd like to note that shy does not necessarily mean sensitive in the classic sense of iwaaah, so and so called me ugly I'mma cry in the corner./i True to most animals in their ecological niche, insults/criticism and meanie words are just that to the aardvark. Words. It would begin to bother them only when used in a certain context. Context is the key. Telling an aardvark person they are fat won't bother them (they'd most likely acknowledged that by then if they were), but put those same words in an unfun situation like in a group and watch the attempts to make themselves invisible unfold. At the end of the day, it's not the words that sting. Criticism isn't the end of the world at all. The attention or situations that could be potentially brought on by said criticism, inot cool./i Being that they are cautious people, it'll take them a bit to warm up to a situation that is a bit iffy. Even then, they still are aware that the tides can turn for the worst even in the calmest of seas. If it doesn't feel quite right, it's not. Aardvark people will consider their assessment of a situation's potential danger/risk the correct one. You will not be able to convince them otherwise using your own logic. Does not compute. Give them time to change their mind, and expect them to be a bit slow and reliant on their own little rituals . An aardvark person will in their own time, in their own way, and with their own little requirements in place, warm up. Have people jokingly called you "Chicken Little"? Hey, uncalled for! They sky could very well fall any day now! Right? And when it does, you'll be ready. Maybe not for the actual collapse of the sky since it's physically impossible (aardvark folk, I'm not calling you dumb XD). You have a plan A, B, C, D, E and on. You just would not feel comfortable without alternate routes and back up plans. They give you your creature comforts, and you are able to function on a almost "normal" bases one you got them down. You won't get too comfortable, though. It doesn't do you any good to let down your guard all the way. Didn't we go over this in escape plan W, section 139, paragraph 11? (Now I am teasing ;D). An aardvark person can very easily be called a negitive person, with their untrusting and wary nature. Any business would love to hire an aardvark person. Why? Industrious, dedicated people, and happy to be occupied, though it may belay their shy pace in life. Once they get in the work mindset, watch out. Things will be seem to be done a bit over the humanly possible range. They really, truly can be workaholics. They find their rhythm easily and really get things done. Sweat? Pssh. Not now. Not on the job >:C. Too busy to perspire. Essays are done quickly, efficiently, and with ease once they know what to do. Same with any other task, homework, or job. They put their 110% in their work then look for the the next thing to be done, and it shows. It would be hard for people not to notice this zest for work 'vark folk possess. And people being people, I would not be surprised if they'd take advantage of that trait and love to be grouped with them on a project. The workaholic 'vark may just do it all themselves to save time, leaving said lazy groupmates to reap the benefits of someone else's labor. (no, this isn't literal >>. It actually makes sense in real life.) But they can enjoy their time of rest, too. They can do the typical buglicking-person thing to do. Nothing. For a bit. Just chill. But not for too long. Work beckons~. If given in the right form, information is retained very well by aardvark people (and most other niche-mates). In the chance they are not taking notes in class (though they may opt to, if they concider note taking to be work, and work equals fun) , they would still be able to get by and succeed with just the bits and pieces of the lecture. You'd be surprised. They may seem to trip up a bit and seem to forget things out of social awkwardness/slowness, but like with most bug nommers, are considered to be quite smart in the academic setting/context. Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z